Volchuk Does The Sound of Music
by BonnieD
Summary: What does Marissa want? Volchuk watches The Sound of Music to find out. The answer isn't what you might expect from a Grated musical.


Hey all, it's been a long time since I was inspired to write an OC fic. This morning the missing Volchuk scene came to me and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy it.

For those interested, I've been writing erotic romance novels under the pen name Bonnie Dee. You can see what I've been up to at http/ bonniedee. com

(take out the blanks when you type in the addresss)

What Marissa Wants:

Volchuk does "The Sound of Music"

Volchuk hadn't been in a video store in about a year. Come to think of it, he'd never returned the last DVDs he'd rented from this place. Must be a big fine on those. He walked past the Adults Only room where he'd gotten "Bitches" and "Do Me, Daddy" and headed into uncharted territory, where all the videos were marked 'Family.'

He stared at brightly colored boxes with ponies and cartoon animals and smiling faces for a while then grabbed a passing employee, a kind of hot chick who looked really bored.

"You got a movie called, uh, 'The Sound of Music'?"

She looked him up and down and he stared back at her, dropping his eyes to her tits just long enough to make her uncomfortable. "Musicals are over there." She gestured then walked quickly away, darting a glance back at him over her shoulder.

Volchuk slouched over to the section she'd indicated and stared again at slick, bright-colored pictures of laughing, dancing people. Finally he saw a cover with a woman standing on a lot of green grass with mountains behind her. The Sound of Music was in bold letters across the sky. After a quick look around, he grabbed the box and tucked it down the front of his jeans then pulled his T-shirt down over it.

He strolled to the rear exit door and slammed through it into an alley with the alarm blatting behind him. He jumped a fence, cut through a vacant lot and was a block away in minutes. The fucking box dug into his groin. He pulled it out of his pants, examining the picture under a streetlight.

This was what Marissa wanted, to dance on a mountain? He rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long, boring night.

Back at home, Volchuk cleared the shit away from in front of the TV. He didn't watch it much. Without cable there were only a few grainy channels. Sometimes one of the guys brought an action or porn movie over, but usually he only used the TV for playing video games. Death March was his favorite.

While the movie started up, he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top and drinking half of it in a couple of long swallows. Volchuk locked the door so none of his buddies would drop in and catch him watching the lame movie. After peeling off his shirt, he dropped down on the bed, resting the cold, dripping bottle of beer on his bare stomach. He lit a cigarette, drew in a comforting lungful of smoke and waited for something to happen.

There were a lot of shots of mountains and rivers taken from above then the camera zoomed down on the lady on the mountain, circling round and round her. There was a close-up of her smiling face and the bitch started singing. Oh Christ, he was gonna need some fortification for this!

Volchuk set his beer and cigarette aside and got his stash from under the mattress. He laid out a line on the nearest flat surface and snorted it without losing a grain of the precious white powder. It was pretty pure stuff and the effect was immediate.

A rush of euphoria surged through him and for a moment, he understood the woman on the mountain. She was happy just to be there in that moment under the bright blue sky on a fucking hillside with rabbits and a stream and shit.

Volchuk settled back against his pillows with an arm behind his head and the other holding his cigarette and watched the movie.

The woman ran down from the mountain, late for something and got her ass reamed by a lot of nuns. At first he thought the woman was Liesel, the one Marissa wanted to be, but he realized after the next song that she was Maria. There was a lot of talk and another couple of songs during which Volchuk zoned out and gazed at the ceiling for a while.

His phone rang. It was Donnie asking if he wanted to come party.

"No, man, I got plans tonight. I'll catch you tomorrow." Volchuk hung up and looked at the TV again. Now there was a bunch of kids and their father who looked like he had a pole up his ass. He was a strict son-of-a-bitch who blew a whistle and made his kids line up like soldiers. Fucking weird movie.

His attention zeroed in on the oldest in line, a dark-haired beauty with big tits. She stepped forward, stared coldly at the Maria chick and told her "I'm Liesel. I'm sixteen and I don't need a governess."

Volchuk grinned. He saw that arrogant, stuck-up look in Marissa's eyes whenever she looked at him. If this girl was her role model, she was doing a helluva good job acting like her.

The movie went on and there was _another_ damn song, this time with all the kids singing together. "Jesus!" He lifted the remote, about to turn it off when things got sort of interesting. The Liesel girl went behind her father's back to meet her boyfriend, some freak with a stupid looking hat who was riding a bike. The kid's name was Rolf. It reminded Volchuk of the Muppet Babies he used to watch Saturday mornings when he was little. He'd always liked the dog, Rolf.

Setting down the remote, he waited to see what was so special about this guy. Maybe then he'd finally understand what Marissa wanted.

Turned out Rolf was a real prick, strutting around, jutting his chin out and talking down to Liesel like she was a little girl. Hell, he even said it in the next song, "You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen. I'll take care of you."

Volchuk had known from the start that Marissa was a Daddy's Little Princess kind of girl, but the song proved it. She wanted to be ordered around. Maybe if he got rougher with her she'd be happy.

The couple in the movie danced around the gazebo and the song ended with a kiss. Both of them got really jazzed about a little peck on the mouth. Rolf freaked out and took off on his bike and Liesel whirled around in the rain with her arms wide open, getting drenched. Her black hair clung to her face and her white dress to her body. Volchuk looked hard at her chest and could almost see the outline of nipples. It was pretty hot.

After that, Liesel snuck back in the house through Maria's open window and the two of them talked … and talked … and talked. The storm got worse and all the little kids came running in to sing _another _song.

Volchuk snorted another line and went to the fridge for another beer. He lay on the bed, staring vacantly at the TV and thinking about Marissa. He didn't know why she mattered. Dozens of girls had passed in and out of his bed. Why did he want to hang on to this one?

Hell, he didn't need her. There were girls he could call right now who'd drop anything they were doing and come to him. Sex on demand was easy to get when you were a surfer with a hot body and a cool attitude. Chicks dug him and he enjoyed them. Lots of them. What the hell was it about Marissa that made him want to see something other than contempt in her eyes?

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, man. Open up."

Volchuk started. He stopped the movie and turned off the TV then sauntered to the door to let in Brewer and Hernandez. "What?"

"Need to score, man. You got anything?"

"Maybe. Show me some cash."

Brewer was so jittery he dropped some bills as he flashed his roll. A couple of dollars fluttered to the floor. "Hurry."

"Wait outside. I'll bring it to you." Volchuk shut the door behind them and went to his hiding place. He measured out a few ounces into a smaller bag, sealed it then brought it out to Brewer, handing it off in exchange for the money.

"Thanks." Brewer went at the coke like a kid with a Christmas stocking.

"Hey, we're going to Donnie Hager's. Want to come," Hernandez asked.

Volchuk lit up another cigarette, considering the offer and weighing it against his current plan for the evening. Get wasted and hook up with a hot chick or watch a crazy movie with a lot of singing and dancing? "Sure."

Hours later, trashed, Volchuk stumbled through the door of his squat and crossed the room to collapse on the mattress. His head was spinning and his balls ached with unfulfilled need.

At the party he'd made out with this sexy blonde named Jess for about an hour. Lying with her in the sand beneath the boardwalk, he'd been about to fuck her when the unthinkable happened. His cock went soft.

She worked him with her hand and mouth for a good ten minutes trying to revive it, but nothing happened. He remained flaccid.

Embarrassed and angry, Volchuk pushed her roughly away. "Forget it." He scrambled up from the sand and walked away while the drunk blonde pleaded for him to stay with her.

He walked toward home, drinking another beer then throwing the bottle at the side of the video store where it smashed with a satisfying shower of glass. He crunched through the shards on the sidewalk.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He'd been hot and hard for the girl and then suddenly he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to stick it in her. He wanted to be someplace else, with someone else. The feeling scared the hell out of him. It was a loss of control and Volchuk was always in control.

By the time he reached home, he was exhausted and ready to drop but at the same time, completely wired. He could feel each hair growing out of his scalp. Whatever combination of drugs and booze he'd consumed that evening was having a weird effect on him.

Unable to relax, he'd turned the movie back on. After yet another musical number, Volchuk started skipping through scenes until he neared the end. The Von Trapp family bonded. Maria and the dad got married. The Germans invaded Austria and the family tried to run away to Switzerland. He stopped when he saw Rolf, now in an SS uniform, confronting Liesel.

She cried and pleaded with him to let the family go, but he acted like he didn't even know her.

"A Nazi? She wants a fucking Nazi?" Volchuk said.

Liesel's dad got the boy to let the rest of the family go then tried to reason with him. Instead he pissed the kid off and Rolf shouted for the rest of the soldiers to come.

Volchuk stared in disbelief. This was the romance Marissa wanted for herself? No wonder she was so fucked up.

The rest of the movie played out with the clever nuns helping the family escape and the Von Trapps climbing the mountain.

In a drug-haze, he watched the credits roll then turned off the TV and lay back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling again. If Marissa wanted someone to be mean to her, he could do that. He didn't know why it was so important for him to have the princess back in his bed, but he couldn't deny he wanted her. Needed her.

It wasn't just Marissa's long, elegant limbs and wide, vulnerable eyes that appealed to him. There was something deep inside her, a desperate need for acceptance and adoration and abuse, that touched an answering need in Volchuk to possess, admire … and hurt.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, letting his eyes drift closed. He didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed to be what they both needed so he would do it, if that's what would keep her.

Volchuk's consciousness floated away, drifting into a dream of Marissa dancing in the rain, Nazis and a creepy goatherd marionette chasing him and a family who helped him run away then said he could be their new son.

He woke up a little when a warm body slipped into bed next to him and a soft hand caressed his shoulder. An angel touched him in his dream.

Volchuk woke the rest of the way and knew it was Marissa. She had come back after all. He smiled, wanting to roll over, take her in his arms and kiss her. But now he knew the only way to keep her was not to show any kindness, so he lay still and let her stroke his arm.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked after a while, letting her know he was awake.

"Do you have to say it like that?" she asked softly. "You make it sound so—"

He rolled over and pinned her body to the bed with his, glaring down at her with narrowed eyes. "You talk too much, bitch." He covered her mouth with his, bruising her lips with a punishing kiss and thrusting his rock-hard cock against her groin.

Marissa whimpered a protest then gave a contented sigh.

Volchuk proceeded to give her what she wanted.

END


End file.
